Arctic Circle (Ева Solberg)
Hello! This OC belongs to InterDimensionalCreator, please ask before editing! Name Ева,(Pronounced Yeva) was named when Norway first discovered her in 1925, first giving her a last name, Solberg, before Russia came along and gave her a first name, or Ева, meaning life. She was offered a chance to change her last name to Bondevik after she grew closer to the Nordics, but she turned it down. Arctic was too used to it by then, and she liked its meaning. Appearance Ева is a very small person, a few inches taller than Latvia, despite her "landmass" . She doesn't have a large bust, and her figure is less feminine than most countries. Ева isn't physically strong, neither does she appear as so. Her skin is a very pale color, similar to the rest of the Nordics, but her hair is a dark brown. Her eyes are also very dark, almost black, which most people figure she got from the Inuits. She has a large, ragged scar stretching down from her back, where it is crossed with another, which is usually hidden under a coat. She is usually found wearing a pair of brown skinny jeans, a maroon sweater, and a bluish-gray puff vest. When she prepares for a rare battle, she comes out in a dark green military outfit for Greenland. Personality Ева can be a very happy figure, but is almost always worried and fretful. She worries about everything from reading the atmosphere (an ability she attempts to recreate but fails) to whether there are enough groceries to cook meals. She is also very shy and timid when it comes to anything new or suspicious, including other people. Still, she is very gullible and is unable to detect when the most obvious person is lying, to the point of disbelief. There have been numerous times where she's been talked into something devious without realizing. Still, she has a calm temper, but is stressed out easily. She is known to be a bit of an insomniac and overworks herself. She is also slightly pessimistic and has moments where she will murder anything she views as a threat, although this only happens once in a couple hundred years. Ева is deathly afraid of bears, and will do anything to keep them away. She is actually viewed as cold when she meets new people, because of her odd habit of ignoring people she doesn't know well and/or taking everything personally. While her sense of humor is shot through, as well as her self-confidence, she still enjoys laying back with some classical music from time to time. Skills Ева, although having no cooking skill at all, is very good at making pastries and cakes. She is able to withstand England's notorious cooking, and it is rumored it's because hers was worse. Also, similar to England and Norway, she is able to see spirits, but is limited to winter and frost spirits only. Like most nations and countries, she is able to Hop, an ability in which one jumps from one place to another in an instant. (This is usually the only reason Nations even attend World Meetings.) Her way of getting stage fright as soon as she steps near a stage is also duly noted. She has a Rough type Ice ability, as she is not able to control it, and will never be able to use more than ice. Ева also has a Minor Sense ability, which she can tell if people are in a certain radius. Although it is useful in certain situations, it causes her migraines and headaches when she is near a large city and/or crowd. A better skill is her ability to wield spears, harpoons, and any small club with ease, although she can't use knives or smaller blades. She speaks fluent Old Text, which really has no use in everyday life. Solberg is also an extraordinary lightweight when it comes to alchohol, and will be out like a light in two cups. She is also one of the few nations allowed within twenty meters of Lichtenstein, which by Ева's standards, counts as an achievement. Relationships Norway Arctic is very close to Norway, and is usually found helping him in minor magic projects. As he is the one who found her from her original location, the literal ice plate, he is like an older brother to the girl and they appear very close. Arctic does not understand the problem with calling the Nordic Five "Big Brothers", although she's been around for much longer, and does so frequently, to Norway's (secret) delight. She worries about his addiction to choking Denmark, though, and still feels slightly intimidated by him. Denmark Also a close friend, Denmark is one of Ева's better people to be around. While she finds his airheadedness a bit irritating from time to time, she feels he helps her relax and have more fun, which is usually the reason she lets him drag her around to wherever he wants, unless it's a bar. He, on the other hand, openly delights in her "Brother-calling habit" and uses her as a shield against "Norge". Denmark is also the one who helped Arctic train in weaponry, so she feels indebted to him at times. Finland Possibly her favorite person, she is almost always with him during Christmas times. She views him as her mother, in a sense, and agrees that Sweden is right in saying that Finland's his wife, much to the other's distress. Finland just wishes Ева would stop dropping hints that they need to get married. Maru Chikyuu "E-Eh? Big brother Norway, I don't want to sing!" Hey hey Father, Can I have some water? Hey Hey Mother, Hey Hey Mother, I can't get the taste of the smoked meat we had long ago out of my head! Draw a circle, that's the Earth, Draw a circle, that's the Earth, Draw a circle, that's the Earth, "I-I am the Arctic Sphere!" Draw a circle, that's the Earth, Looking closely, that's the Earth, Could it really be the Earth? "I am the Arctic Sphere!" Ah, See the whole world with a wonderful stroke of a brush, I still can't believe the changes that this world has had!